Freya Mikaelson
Freya Mikaelson is the firstborn child of Mikael and Esther, the eldest sister of Finn, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik, the maternal older half-sister of Niklaus, and the paternal aunt of Klaus' daughter with Hayley Marshall, Hope Mikaelson Esther told Mikael that Freya had died of the plague while he was off hunting, when in fact her aunt Dahlia took her as payment for performing a fertility spell using black magic that would allow Esther to have children. Dahlia allowed Freya to live for unknown reasons, casting a spell on her that causes her to hibernate for a hundred years to preserve her youth and to only age for a year upon awakening which is also presumably what Dahlia has done to preserve herself as well. Freya escaped from under Dahlia's wing and fled from her powerful aunt. Centuries later, Freya still lived, thanks to a spell Dahlia had cast on both of them, and she had become a very powerful witch. Desperate to find out more about her family, she travelled to New Orleans in 1914 where she attended a Christmas party thrown by her siblings. Attending as her brother, Kol's date, she was imprisoned in the Witch Asylum after Kol was staked by Klaus, and knowing her time for to sleep was coming, she put herself in the asylum while sleeping knowing that her aunt won't search her there. Entering a deep sleep that lasted a century, she awoke when she discovered that her sister, Rebekah, had been imprisoned in the Asylum in the body of a witch. Posing as an inmate, she witnessed Rebekah's confrontations with the Kindred and Cassie's betrayal. Using her magic, Freya saved Rebekah from the Kindred and broke the spell on the Asylum, freeing herself and Rebekah. It is revealed that Freya believes Dahlia wants revenge for her escape and is still searching for her, which inspires Freya (who wishes take revenge against Dahlia for the deaths of her lover and her son) to kill her as Dahlia would come for her Niece, so she affiliates herself with her siblings. Freya is a member of the Mikaelson Family. History Early Life/The Middle Ages Her birth was a result of a deal her mother made with her aunt, Dahlia, who used magic to make the barren Esther able to have children of her own. She was, according to Esther, the apple of Mikael's eye. However, when she was five, Freya was taken by her aunt as part of Esther's deal when Esther was pregnant with Elijah and her life following that is a mystery. Esther claimed that she was the victim of a plague in order to cover up what she and Dahlia had done, which is what caused Mikael and Esther to move from Norway to a village in a "mystical land" far away in the New World, which was later called Mystic Falls. They moved there under the advisement of Esther's dear friend and mentor, a witch named Ayana, who told them that the inhabitants were extremely healthy and had increased strength and speed. These villagers were later revealed to be werewolves. In the modern day, Freya was mentioned by Elijah, when he explained to Elena that his mother and father had seven children, and again by Rebekah, when she told Elena the story about how her family ended up in Mystic Falls. Rebekah explained that their parents had lost a child in Europe to the plague, and that later, Esther, Mikael, and Ayana moved to Mystic Falls, where Mikael and Esther eventually had the rest of their children, excluding Finn and Elijah, who were born in the Old World. It was also said that Freya's death is what made Mikael become so cruel and abusive, as she was his favourite child. In ''Wheel Inside the Wheel'', it was revealed that Freya had not been killed by the plague, but was instead given to Dahlia as payment for reversing Esther's infertility and allowing her to have her children. The payment was stated that Esther was to give Dahlia Freya, the first born child of each of her children, and every subsequent first born child for as long as Esther's line will last. Dahlia used a spell to increase her power, while also binding Freya's power to Dahlia's. Freya lived under Dahlia for many years, ostensibly as a member of her coven, but in reality, Freya was more of a slave. Dahlia poisoned Freya's mind, telling her that her mother did not want her, and that Dahlia was all she had. When Dahlia learned that Esther had turned her children into the first vampires, and thus ended her bloodline, the weight of carrying on Dahlia's plans fell onto Freya, who swore that she would never fall in love, or have a child, in order to spare any child the fate of being Dahlia's. When Dahlia attempted to cast her pseudo-immortality spell on both of them, Freya at first resisted, only to have Dahlia force it on them. For centuries they existed, slumbering for a century while their aging arrested and their power magnified, to then live for a single year. In the early 1400's, Freya met and fell in love with a man named Matthias, and a child was conceived between them. They attempted to escape from Dahlia, however, she easily tracked them down, and placed a death hex on Freya's lover. Depressed and pained, Freya drank from a deadly poison in an attempt to kill both herself and her unborn son, so that they could both be free from Dahlia. However, much to her horror, she discovered that part of the immortality ritual was a powerful protection spell that prevented them from being killed, however, as the spell was not cast upon Freya's child, he was truly lost, leaving Freya a sobbing mess in Dahlia's arms. 1914, New Orleans In 1914, she befriended Kol and was his "date" during a Christmas party at the Abattoir to get a glimpse of her family. Rebekah, recognizing Freya as the witch that Kol had brought to the party to accompany him, approached her and insisted that she could do better than Kol. Freya told her that it wasn't really a date before Rebekah made to join the rest of the Mikaelsons and Marcel on the staircase for Klaus' speech. This marked the first time that they two Mikaelson sisters had met in their lives, and Rebekah remained unaware that she had met her older sister until a century later when they both escaped from the witch asylum together. During Klaus' speech, Kol and Freya toasted each other from across the room, but the cheerful and festive night quickly took a dramatic turn when Klaus publicly condemned Kol's treachery and she witnessed Kol getting daggered by Klaus. She later went into the Dowager Fauline Cottage, seeing it as the safest place to be during her century of sleep and because she knew her aunt wouldn't come there. Throughout The Originals Series Freya first appeared as a young child in flashbacks in Wheel Inside the Wheel, when the circumstances regarding her "death" were revealed to be not plague, but by given as a payment to her aunt Dahlia in return for the magic necessarily to allow Esther to have Freya and her siblings in the first place. She was seen being doted on by young Mikael in Norway, and was again seen being taken away from her mother and twin brother, Finn, by Dahlia. In The Map of Moments, Freya as a young woman appears in a flashback to 1914 as her brother Kol's date at The Abattoir, where she meets her family, including Rebekah. In Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, Rebekah was trapped within the witch Asylum when Freya's spirit appeared. Freya guided Rebekah to her body, which was encased in a glass coffin. Also, she communicated with Rebekah via word tiles, asking Rebekah who she was, and later, telling Rebekah her name. In Sanctuary, Freya leaves her room and stands over Rebekah while she sleeps and is experiencing visions of when Dahlia took her. She is seen masquerading as a recent arrival at the Asylum who Rebekah talks to. She is seen watching cartoons and enjoying them. Rebekah gives her an apple she had stolen. Later, the Kindred attack her for stealing the apple and Rebekah defends her but is punished by the Kindred. Later, Rebekah goes to her room to find one of the Kindred dead and Cassie in league with them. As they plan to beat Rebekah up, Freya arrives and uses her magic to easily dispatch the Kindred. She then turns to Cassie and kills her for her betrayal of Rebekah, citing that she hates traitors. She then uses her magic to break the spell sealing them in the cottage. Before leaving, she tells Rebekah that they are sisters and had met in 1914 when Kol was daggered but that she ended up imprisoned in the cottage because of her association with him. She then tells Rebekah that she will soon visit their brothers and expects their best behavior before leaving. In The Devil is Damned, Freya easily locates Finn and after they reunite, explains that after Dahlia took her from Esther, Freya was allowed to live and Dahlia taught her magic, eventually a spell that would allow her to hibernate for a century before awakening for simply one year of aging, thus preserving them. Freya also reveals that Dahlia has a grudge against Freya for her escape and as a consequence, Freya has been running and hiding from her aunt for a thousand years. Freya (knowing the deal between her mother and Dahlia) shares the same motive to kill her niece, Hope, in hopes of preventing the renaissance of her aunt Dahlia. Freya easily locates Hope at the safe house and Finn goes there. Upon his arrival there, Finn is killed by Elijah after a short battle. In ''I Love You, Goodbye'', Freya had given her pendant to Finn before his confrontation with Elijah. After Finn's death, she finds his body in the morgue and, using the power of the pendant, brings him back. She then then tells him that Dahlia will be coming when she senses Hope doing magic, which was how she had known the time had come to take Freya. In They All Asked For You, In Save My Soul, Personality Not much has been shown of Freya's personality as a child, however she did say that she and Finn would climb up in the trees and plot mischief. In 1914, Freya appears at a Christmas Ball held by the Original Family and acts friendly enough to a clueless Rebekah (who knows nothing of her true identity) who believes she is on a date with Kol, a shy Freya assured her otherwise before the Original Vampire was occupied elsewhere. She only came to the party because she was so desperate to see her family. Freya convinced everyone in the Cottage that she was like any other inmate, but in truth, she is a strong and powerful young woman who is very well in control. She has a firm sense of honor, as she killed Cassie for betraying Rebekah to the Kindred. She has a fondness for her little sister and approves of who she is, having observed her throughout her stay in the Cottage and when Rebekah was in danger, Freya showed no hesitation in protecting her. As such, she has shown disapproval of her younger brothers' conducts and asks Rebekah to inform them that she'll be making her presence known soon, expecting that they would be on their best behavior. This shows that she has a sense of authority, being the eldest of the Mikaelson children. Freya has also exhibited a rebellious streak, as she fled from her aunt Dahlia centuries before and has been running ever since. She has also shown a fondness for Finn, as he was the next of the Mikaelson clan she visited. She seems to have some nostalgia for him, as she embraced him upon meeting. Freya has a very stoic personality, keeping a calm, difficult to read, expression at all times. When she learned that Klaus had a child, the only sign of her shock was to grab hold of her necklace. Likewise, she showed little surprise upon seeing Finn's new form, as remained calm even while reminiscing for old times, and telling him of Dahlia's hunt for her. Freya has said that she has learned one hard lesson since parting from her family. It's that some things must die so that others can live. Though it seemed that she was referring to Hope, current events show that she could be referring to Dahlia. Freya exhibited a degree of morality as she sealed Finn's spirit into her pendant so that he wouldn't lay a hand on Hope, believing that he would not resort to threatening an infant. She is very fond of her father and has never forgotten the last time she saw him, patiently awaiting the moment she reunites with Mikael. However, she has significant disdain for Esther, as she resents her mother for giving her away and blames Esther for destroying her and her siblings. Physical Appearance Freya, as a child, had curly blonde hair and blue eyes. When she appeared in the Abattoir for the Christmas party in 1914, she is a extremely beautiful and gorgeous young woman of high stature and a slender build, carrying herself with grace and tact. As she slept for 100 years, she would appear to Rebekah as a girl wearing a black dress and her long, dirty blonde hair covering her face with a peculiar necklace in her hands. Upon waking up, she was seen wearing clothes like any other female inmate of the cottage, messy and unkempt. She tied her hair into a braid while letting her side bangs frame her face. Not long after she escaped the Cottage, Freya's look changed drastically. She appeared to Finn in more modern, darker clothing and wearing make-up. She has let her long dirty blonde hair flow freely and has her pendant around her neck. Powers and Abilities Freya Mikaelson has proven herself to be an extremely powerful witch, being able to communicate with her sister, Rebekah, through dreams and visions. She has also shown an affinity for telekinetic spells being able to move multiple heavy objects without touching them, even in a state of deep slumber. Since her revival, Freya has exhibited a noteworthy amount of power and skill. She was able to take down multiple members of the Kindred and later murdered the powerful witch, Cassie, as punishment for her treachery by making her bleed out from the inside. With the aid of her talisman, Freya managed to heal Rebekah's broken hand with an unspoken incantation and later accelerated the metamorphosis of a caterpillar into a butterfly. Her power is most evidenced after breaking the spell over the Cottage's doors that has kept countless witches imprisoned for decades. Freya was also able to locate her brother, Finn Mikaelson, in spite of being hidden by multiple cloaking spells. She was also able to break through the spell that hid her niece, Hope, a feat that Rebekah claimed could only be accomplished with the power of one hundred witches. However, after locating Hope, Freya gave Finn her pendant in case he failed and was killed by their siblings. Thus, after his "death", Freya channelled the power from her pendant and managed to resurrect Finn even without the Other Side. This is yet another testament to Freya's great power. Though, it is possible that Finn's spirit was somehow bound to the necklace Freya gave him, which allowed her to achieve such a great feat without the presence of the Other Side. Freya was able to awaken her desiccated father with a spell that required a minimal amount of blood. She augmented the frequency of her whistling to the point that it caused Aiden severe pain. She also drew out Finn's spirit from Vincent's body and sealed it within her pendant. She even put Vincent to sleep with a wave of her hand and a simple command. Because of a spell Dahlia cast on her, Freya is cursed to sleep for a hundred years while amassing power only to wake up for one year of aging. During this period, she would be functionally immortal, as ingesting poison and having her neck snapped would not kill her. She would also be more powerful than a conventional witch. As such, it would seem that she can only die of old age. Weaknesses Freya's weaknesses are unknown but due to being immortal she may not have any. Freya may have one weakness; old age. Relationships Other Relationships *Freya and Finn (Sister and Brother) *Elijah and Freya (Brother and Sister) *Rebekah and Freya (Sisters) *Esther and Freya (Mother and Daughter) *Klaus and Freya (Half-Brother and Half-Sister) *Freya and Kol (Brother and Sister) *Mikael and Freya (Father and Daughter) *Freya and Dahlia (Niece & Aunt/Enemies) *Freya and Hope (Aunt & Niece) Appearances The Vampire Diaries: Season 3 *''Ordinary People'' (first mentioned) The Originals: Season 2 *''Every Mother's Son'' (mentioned) *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' (flashback as a child) *''The Map of Moments'' (flashback in 1914) *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' (body double, illusion) *''Sanctuary (first modern day appearance) *The Devil is Damned'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''They All Asked For You'' *''Save My Soul'' *''Exquisite Corpse'' *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' *''When the Levee Breaks'' *''City Beneath The Sea'' *''Fire with Fire'' *''Ashes to Ashes'' Trivia *She was first mentioned by Elijah in ''Klaus'', ''though not by her name. *Elijah mentioned that his parents had seven children in total in Klaus[[Klaus (episode)|''Klaus]], which was the first time Freya was referenced, though her name was not known until Wheel Inside the Wheel. Until that point, the fandom believed that Freya was actually a son named Aaron, due to the runes that were carved into the Lockwood Cellar. *Her "death" caused Esther and Mikael to move to the New World, to the village that later became known as Mystic Falls. * Her aunt kidnapping her all because of a deal she made with Esther is a nod to the fairy tale about , although there is a small difference; in the fairy tale, Rumpelstiltskin takes the baby right after it is born, whereas Dahlia didn't take Freya as payment until several years after she was born. * The loss of Freya was the reason of why Mikael became so cruel in his grief, and so her loss was an indirect cause of the affair between Esther and Ansel. * There are parallels between Freya's life and that of her niece, Hope: ** Both births were originally thought impossible; Esther was first barren, and Klaus's vampirism should have made him unable to reproduce; it was only due to the fact that Klaus was a werewolf who was turned into a vampire/hybrid by magic that he was able to conceive a child with a fellow werewolf, while Esther convinced her sister to cast a spell that would make her fertile. ** They are both the first born of their generation, and they are both female. They also both have witch ancestry from their mother/paternal grandmother, Esther. *** Technically, this is false because Freya had was pregnant with a son in the 1400's with her lover Matthias, but in order to keep her son from being a slave she drank Dahlia's strongest poison to take her and the baby's life to be free. however Dahlia's longevity spell kept Freya from dying, but it ended up killing her son. ** Freya was taken away from her parents by her aunt Dahlia, while Hope was given to her aunt Rebekah by her parents to keep her safe. ** Both were separated from their parents under pretence of death, while only a select few knew what really happened to them; only Esther, Dahlia and Finn knew that Freya didn't die of the plague, and only Hayley, Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah knew that Hope didn't die shortly after her birth. *Michael Narducci confirms Freya put herself in the asylum as a place to hide from Dahlia.https://twitter.com/MichaelNarducci/status/577915476279349249 * As of The Map of Moments, Hayley, Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah now know that Freya didn't die of the plague, but was instead taken away by their maternal aunt Dahlia, as well as the "curse" on all Mikaelson first born children. Whether Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah believe in the curse or not as yet to be seen, but while this information only made Finn more devoted to his mother as a result of the sacrifices she made for her family, it does not seem to have made the rest of the siblings any more sympathetic toward their mother, especially after she tried to kill them and Hope. * The necklace Freya was seen holding in the Fauline mansion (both by her spirit and her physical body) in ''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' looks like the necklace that Dahlia was using to cast a spell in the flashbacks in ''Wheel Inside the Wheel'', which suggests it could possibly be a talisman of some kind. * She seems to have a disparaging view of her brothers, as she notes that Rebekah's far better than them. However, she still seems to have some loyalty to Finn, as she helped him find Hope, in order to ensure that Dahlia could not come. * She states that she was in a century long slumber because of an spell her aunt cast to preserve their beauty and youth. They would sleep, un-aging for a century, then wake for a year, before repeating the cycle over and over. * She claims that she despises traitors, yet specifically calls what happened between her and Dahlia as a betrayal of her aunt. Either she is as hypocritical as her siblings, or there is more to her tale that she has chosen not to disclose. * In ''I Love You, Goodbye'', it is revealed that Freya was five years old when she was taken away from her family by Dahlia. * Due to their utilization of the aging-circumventing spell, Freya, together with Dahlia is (presumingly) the oldest living witch in history, having never died. * In ''They All Asked For You'', Freya stated that she does not care what happens to her mother, Esther due to the latter giving her away to Dahlia when she was a child and for causing their family's destruction. * As of ''They All Asked For You'', Freya has met all her siblings with the exception of her younger brother Henrik, who is deceased. * Her personality seems to shift slightly, depending on which member of her family she is facing. * In ''Save My Soul'', it is revealed that Freya has achieved a form of pseudo-immorality, as Dahlia's magic prevents her from aging during the century of slumber, and also acts as a powerful protection spell, allowing her to escape death. ** As Freya is still able to practice magic, it can be presumed that she still ages during her year of life, and is still capable of dying a natural death of old age. *It is revealed Freya hates Dahlia because she believes Dahlia's responsible for her baby's death. * Freya shares some similarities with Katherine Pierce: ** Born were born in Europe and migrated to America centuries later. ** Both are witches however Katherine didn't reveal her Travelers status until after she got The Cure. ** Both can use their magic to cheat death, Freya with the aging-circumventing spell and Katherine with the passenger spell. ** Both got pregnant out of wedlock and lost their child because of one of their family members in some way . ** Both were to be used in order for relatives of Esther to increase their power (Esther's sister Dahlia tried to use Freya to increase her magic and Esther's son Klaus tried to use Katherine to become a hybrid). ** Both escaped and have been on the run ever since. ** Both have been separated from their family for a long time, but are eventually reunited. References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Immortal